


Teach me to Fight

by RayneSummer



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: prompt, teach me to fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guns were one thing. Being armed because of the sort of people they mixed with was common sense. Fighting was important too, but it hadn’t occurred to Sully to teach a scrappy street kid how to fight.</p><p>But if Nate was going to come back from being outside like this…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me to Fight

“Teach me to fight.”

Sully looked up from the sofa to be met with the sight of a beaten up 19-year-old in the doorway, complete with a nasty looking black eye and bloody nose.

He quickly stood up as Nate limped towards him. “What the fresh hell happened to you?”

“Well, I don’t know, maybe I went out and met with some _nice people!_ ” Nate winced and put a hand to his chest as raising his voice shot pain through his cracked ribs.

“Okay, you really think now is the time for sarcasm?” Sully muttered, taking Nate’s arm and trying to support him as he slumped on the sofa with grunts of pain.

“Always the time for sarcasm,” he amended with a sigh as Sully sat down, and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. “So?”

Sully paused in visually triaging the teenager and instead raised an eyebrow at him, repeating the question, “So?”

Nate squinted at him. “I said, teach me to fight.”

“You can fight.” He eyed Nate’s damaged face. “Well. Most of the time.”

“Not properly.”

Sully frowned at him, now paying attention to the conversation. “You want to fight properly.”

He got another look that could only be described as ‘too exasperated for words’.

“Right.” Sully hesitated; he’d deliberately phrased the statement not as a question because he could tell that Nate was serious about this.

Guns were one thing. Being armed because of the sort of people they mixed with was common sense. Fighting was important too, but it hadn’t occurred to Sully to teach a scrappy street kid how to fight.

But if Nate was going to come back from being outside like this…

Sully took a deep breath, and carefully patted Nate’s knee - a place that wasn’t bruised, or at least didn’t look it.

“Alright. We can start whenever you’re up for it.”

Nate blinked at Sully for a second, but in all honesty found he wasn’t that that surprised. They’d known each other for a few years now, after all.

And if you couldn’t trust your partner in a business full of back-stabbing (sometimes literally) people, then who in the world could be trusted?

So Nate just closed his eyes again and nodded, letting out a shaky breath. “Thanks.”

“Yeah.” Sully shifted so he was facing Nate, giving him another one-over in concern. “Where’d you get hit?”

He grimaced in response, muttering “everywhere,” and flinched as Sully touched his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Sully murmured, continuing to check if it was dislocated or just bruised - and assumingly from hitting concrete ground.

The teen winced through the examination, feeling aches throughout his body from various injuries.

Nevertheless, Nate stayed obediently still as Sully carefully checked him out, making sure nothing was serious.

“Hey, you’re not gonna teach me something weird, right?”

“Kid, you think I know that crap on the TV? Everyone knows that movie stuff isn’t real.”

Nate huffed a laugh. “Whatever, old man.”

“Well, you say that, but you’re the one covered in bruises,” Sully smirked as Nate sighed tiredly. “You’re welcome, kid.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

And he meant it for more than just the teaching.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt filled on my tumblr; (57) "Teach me to Fight" for el-goddamn-dorado


End file.
